Pokemon Unova: Clarissa and Miju
by Soubei
Summary: Clarissa is an underground explorore specializing in stones. To start her journey across Unova with Miju is her goal,as well as battling to make Miju happy and strong. 3 years before B&W, No pairings yet, OC's welcome, suprise rare pokemon in a pretty small team. This was done on my phone.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Unova Clarissa Chapter 1 # Disclaimer!  
## I Do Not Own The Pokemon™ Franchise Nor Am I Satoshi Taijiri ...  
I wish I was ...  
*Begining Of An Oshawott Obsession!*

Day 1 Annyeonghaseyo! Clarissa ibinda!  
Tomorrow, I start my Pokemon journey,even though I don't live in Nuvema Town I still live on Nuvema Town waters! Its a pretty cool house ya know? I live on a small sandy island connected to the Nuvema deck separating the town from a watery surprise via a sandbar that only drains to be useable during the full and new moons during the month...have to stock up on groceries during those days...but anyway...YAY!  
I'm going to be a trainer tomorrow! I wonder who's going to be my friend?

Clarissa's POV *Jem, Jem is exitement*  
*Ooh Ooh Jem*  
*Jem, Jem is adventure*  
*Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh*  
*Glamour and Glitter*  
*Fashion and Fame*  
*Jem-*  
BANG I hit my alarm's snooze button. Yawn... today is...today is...  
"THE START OF MY POKEMON JOURNEY!"  
I race to get everything ready. My bag stocked with Poke Yen (10,000) ,Full Restores, Max Revives, Max Repels and my pride as an underground explorer ... Ja Ja Ja jaa~n Evolution stones and shards! I make my living by going around underground Unova (a pretty untapped...okay completely untapped market) I find a lot of cool stuff down there from fossils to stones and shards to passageways that I've found that while verry long, leads to not only all of Unova and beyond but to other regions as well.(I've been to Sinnoh and Hoenn that way,hey gotta do something while your waiting for that sandbar to appear.) I got ready, I took a bath and combed my hair and put on my blue and yellow stripey thermals and lavender and orange baubble jumper dress and matching snow hat and put on my lavender pageboy boots. I get to go on my journrey... at last ... I'm 14 and roaring to go! As I leave my home for a long while I see the short watery distance between my house and Nuvema Town. The sand bar appears and I make no hesitations!  
"Its time to Jam!"  
And I'm off...

Day 1 The tall young teenager climbed up the latter to the small town in a hurry. Why? To get her First Pokemon as soon as possible of course! She ran past the few houses belonging to 3 of the towns families with children, all 3 years younger than herself, and the mom and pop general store and the medical clinic the same size as the residences homes. But her goal was the largest building in Nuvema, and it could be called as such, Professor Juniper...and Professor Juniper Sr.'s home and laboratory. As she passed one of the family houses a small squeek of a voice,a little girls, shout out to her "Clarie-ssi! Wait!" The teenaged girl stops and a small blonde haired girl dressed in an orange and white dress and shoes charges up to her. "Clarie-ssi! where are you going?",she asks. "I'm on my way to Professor Juniper's lab."  
"Why?"  
"I'm 14 now."  
"Ooh! That means you can go on a Pokemon journey right?!"  
"Ne."  
"Ooh I wish I could go too! Can I come with you to get your pokemon?!"  
"Sure Bianc-ah."  
"Can Cheren, Hilbert, and Hilda come too?"  
"Sure, why not."  
"I'll be right back!"  
"Ok."  
As she stood waiting in front of her little friends house she could see 3 other kids coming twords her. A boy with dark hair and red horn rimmed glasses, dressed pretty smartly for a child and two twins a boy and a girl both with brown hair and blue eyes and hats trailing behind her.  
"Ok! Lets go! I wanna see what kind of Pokemon are at Professors Juniper's!"  
As they all walked to the lab Clarissa was getting exited.

Day 1 Clarissa's POV I'm exited... As I walk through the electronic doors I see the female Professor.  
"Annyeonghaseyo."  
"Good morning Clarissa!",she says to me "Are you ready for your Pokemon journey?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Then lets get you started"  
She gave me an ID since I didn't really need a Poke Dex seeing how I know just about every recorded part of Unova. And showed me, and the kids over to a cart with three pokeballs on it. ... This is it ... aish ... I'm so nervous...  
"Here are the three Unova starter Pokemon!" She tossesd one ball into the air, "Tepig!" Another one,  
"Snivey!" And the last "and Oshawott!" Ka-kiin!  
I fell in love with the blue otter Pokemon... How can I not with those eyes. As the kids were looking over the starters, I sneaked up on the small otter...and snuggled him as hard as I could into my arms. He let out a faint, suprised "Osha!". Professor Juniper chuckles and says,  
"I take it you want Oshawott then?" "...Miju..." I murmur. "I beg your pardon?" Juniper asked a little confuses. "From today onwards, he. is. Miju." I state with emphasis.  
"All right then. I'm obligated to give you 5 Pokeballs to start off with for your journey as per Pokemon Association Regulations. Do you want me to give you a tutorial on how to catch Pokemon or how the Pokemon Centers and Pokemart Joint systems work?" She told me like it was written on a que card for her.  
"No thank you ma'am." I repied politely.  
"Well then, I give you my well wishes with your journey!" She says rather happily.  
"Bye." I say quickly.  
And I leave her and the kids, still "wow-ing" over the remaining starters in the lab with Miju in my grip.

Clarissa's POV "Hi, I'm Clarissa."  
"Oshawott and you named me Miju."  
"Yes I did."  
"Wott? You can understand me?"  
"Hmm hm."  
"How?"  
"Telekenisis."  
"Really?"  
"No."  
"Then what?"  
"Feelings."  
"Feelings?"  
"Un, I can read your feelings to a point its like you speak human to me."  
"Wow that's pretty nifty."  
"Yes. Yes it is."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Route 1, then Accumula Town."  
"Then where?"  
"Where ever the wind takes us."  
"Hey, how are you on battling? Or contests?"  
"I like to fight! But what are contests?"  
"They don't have them in this region, but contests are battles, that are primaraly used to show off how cool and pretty a pokemon's moves are, to people that judge them, and an audience that views them."  
"Oh, that doesn't sound real fun, but I'm willing to try it if we get the chance."  
"Coolio. What about Gym battles?"  
"Gyms?"  
"They're places where you battle tough trainers, to get badges and qualify for the regions tournament, if you have enough, and if you win the whole she-bang, you get to battle the elite four, the four toughest trainers in the region, next to the champion of course, and if you beat all of them, you get to battle the champion, the toughest in the region and if you win, you're recognized by other trainers and their pokemon as the toughest pokemon in the region, and I get the title of Unova champion, the best registered trainer in this region."  
"WOAWH!"  
"Yep."  
"I wanna do that!"  
"Ok Gym battles it is, but you gotta train on wild pokemon in the begining and in between to keep in shape and get stronger, there are trainers everywhere, but not everywhere."  
"Okay."  
"Well, we're about to set foot on Route 1. Let's get going alright?"  
"Right!"

Day 1 Clarissa and Miju walked along the path to Accumula Town, and Route 1 battling wild pokemon. Through the PokeStat device she owned she found out Miju's status and level and trained him accordingly.  
He was level 5 when they met but after grinding on Lilipup's, Patrat's and the occasional Audinao for 2 hours, he was at level 10.  
"Hey, we're here."  
"Finaly! Food! Food! Food!"  
"Alright."  
"Yay!"  
"Let's go to the Pokemon Center:"  
She walked into the center with Miju and told the Joy the fix him.  
"Hey." She asked the nurse,  
"Yes?" The nurse said "What's your name?" Clarissa asked "Pardon?" The nurse asked confused "Your Name you know? Mine is Clarissa."  
"Oh! Its Josephine! You know, you're the first person to ask that. Most just assume its Joy, like the Jenny's."  
"Really? You all look the same, depending on the region, and you're all ageless, I mean, the oldest **looking** Joy and Jenney I've met looked like they were in their 40's and they were in their 90's!"  
"Heh heh, it is a pretty sweet family trait. Anyway your Pokemon is ready, have a nice day."  
"You too Josephine."  
And with that she left the Pokemon Center. She explored the town, finding a nice pair of musicians and listened to some relaxing melodies and went on to Route 2 with Miju.

Day 1 Clarissa's POV We walked along Route 2 Battling Trainers and wild Pokemon alike, Purrloin were the newest additions to our Wild Pokemon battle regimine. We reached Striaton City and went to the Pokemon Center and talked with Jasmine Joy the nurse there and got a room for the night. Tomorrow we train at the dream yard, then we challenge the Gym.  
Goodnight everybody.

Status of Day 1 10:00 a.m. - 12:00 p.m. + Woke up, ate, bathed, groomed,checked the house for any perishable food items and objects and either threw them out of took them along on the journey 12:00 p.m. - 12:30 p.m. + Went to Professor Junipers and met Bianca and her friends 12:30 p.m. - 3:30 p.m. + Got Miju and went to Route 1 3:30 p.m. - 4:00 p.m. + Got to Accumula Town after some grinding 4:00 p.m. - 5:00 p.m. + Talked to Josephine and got Miju healed 5:00 p.m. - 6:00 p.m. + Explored and met Musicians 6:00 p.m. - 9:00 p.m. + Battled and trained on Route 2 to Striation City 9:00 p.m. - 10:00 p.m. + Got to Striation City Pokemon Center and talked to Jasmine, got Miju healed, got a room, ate and went to bed Goodnight

This is my first story... I hope someone follows my OC's adventure as obsessivly as I want an Oshawott...which is quite a lot...  
soubei 


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Unova Clarissa Chapter 2 # I am not Satoshi Taijiri so I do not own Pokémon™ however Clarissa is all mine.

Three-Course Special!

Day 2

Clarissa's POV I woke up at 6:39 a.m., a completely normal thing when you need 3 hours to get ready. So boo-hoo to you if I'm slow, I need it to look presentable, can't look like Sadako in the morning ya know?  
By 9 a.m. I'm presentable to the world and get breakfeast for me and Miju. Soft-boiled eggs and Soldiers with orange juice and Clam flavored Pokemon food for Miju, little guy looked like he was gonna go dumb he was so happy. We finished and said goodbye to Jasmine Joy and went off to train at the Dreamyard.

Day 2 Clarissa set off to train Miju at the Dreamyard near Striaton City, built years ago to study the effects of Munna and Musharna's Dream Mist on various liforms dreams, and destroyed when criminals tried to steal the research. She and Miju battled a few trainers but kept to the wild pokemon, even coming across aforemented Munna and Musharna to go up against. But she caught none as they weren't what she was looking for. She trained Miju up to level 17 according to her PokéStat reader, with him evolving into Dewott in the process. She felt that Miju could take on the Striaton Grass-Monkey Type Gym Leader Cilan.

Clarissa's POV We stood before the Striaton City Gym. Miju looked like he was gonna spontaniously combust with how pumped up he was for his first Gym Battle. Well let's go get 'em! "Miju..." "Yeah?" Our stomaches growled like Beartics singing showtunes. "Let's get lunch first." "...Okay..." We walked in to the Gym and got a table for 1 and 1 small Pokemon. When the waitress, whose name tag read Micky, arrived I was given a menu of the Cafe's Lunch Specials for both people and Pokemon.

Striaton Cafe Lunch Sandwiches • Sandwiches can be ordered and built to your specification Grilled/Cheese 3P¥ Meat/Cheese 3P¥ Cucumber 3P¥ Fruit 3P¥ Peanut Butter & Jelly 2P¥ - Your choice of speads Panini 5P¥ Submarine Sandwich 5P¥ (a Ft.) - Your choice of length (2 ft. Max) and structure Ruben 7P¥ Tuna 2P¥ Salads • Dessings 1P¥Garden Green 3P¥ (Green lettuce's,Cucumbers,Tomatos,Mushrooms,Crutons (optional)) Red Salad 4P¥ (Red lettuce,Sun-Dried Tomatos, Red Bell-Peppers,Red Spice Crutons) Ranch Harvest 5P¥(Garden Green Salad with Carrots,Onions,Olives and Sun-Dried Tomatos) Spinach 5P¥ (Your choice of Garden Green,Red Salad and Ranch Harvest ingredients)  
Fruit 3P¥ (Your choice of in-house and seasonal fruit) Watercress 7¥ (Your choice of Garden Green,Red Salad and Ranch Harvest ingredients) Your choice of - Ranch Dressing (Buttermilk,Black,Bacon and Light) Cezar Dressing (Light) Blue Cheese (Light) Vinegret (Rasperry,Citrus and Light) Thousand Island Rose-water syrup Burgers With Fries or Pickles (Fried optional) 1P¥ • Hamburger 5P¥ Cheese Burger 5P¥ Slider 3P¥ or 5P¥ for 3 Veggie 6P¥ Vegan 8P¥ Raw 10P¥ Burgers come with choice of toppings and sides of french fries,curly fries,pickles or fried pickles Soups • Chicken Noodle/Homestyle 4P¥ Tomato/Bisqe 4P¥ Minnestrone 4P¥ Cheddar and Broccoli 5P¥ Cream of Broccoli 4P¥ Cream of. Mushroom 4P¥ Cheddar and Potatoes 6P¥ Vegetable 5P¥ Beef Stew 5P¥ Crackers are endless with soups Beverages • Water (free) /Lemon or Lime Coffee 2P¥ Juice (Your choice of fruit or seasonal berries) 1P¥ Soda (Cola,Lemon-Lime and Fruit flavored) 1P¥ Sparkling Water (Plain or Fruit flavored) 3P¥ Special Today • Cucumber Sandwich • Fruit Salad • Sparkling Water (recomended Fruit flavored) Three-Course Special (Completion of the Three-Course Special means your bill is free) • Pokemon Food Specified by Pokemon Type, Weight, Size and Nature Flavorings can be added to adhere to specific tastes

I was just drooling at the discriptions of food, but I couldn't really choose and I didn't want to be sleepy before the Gym battle so I ordered the Daily Special with lots of fruit and berries and Pecha flavored Sparkling Water and his Pokemon food with clam and seafood flavoring. When it arrived we dug in like starving Snorlax. I let Miju taste the Fruit salad with the syrup and needless to say, me and Miju love this resturant because of the fruit salad... After we ate we basked in the light, but filling lunch, the waitress, Micky came back and asked if we needed anything else, and I ordered the Three-Course Special with Cilan as the main course. She got exited and announced over a microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We have an order for the Three-Course Special!...with Cilan as the main course..." The room grew dark as a stage appeared and a spotlight illumenated a boy not much younger than me, the light separated into three when two more boys appeared behind the first one. There were scores of women...and some men, who screamed in anticipation and a little obssession,,,Creepy and most likely illegal...the boys look 12 years old...The first boy was green haired and eyed, Cilan, the second was blue haired with bangs dramatically swept over one side of his face with blue eyes, Cress and the last had wild looking read hair and red eyes, Chili. These are the Striation City Gym Leaders, based on the notion of the Unova Starter Pokemon at type advantage and disadvantage and successive battling. Cilan said in a flourish their most likely practiced introductions.

"Welcome to the Striaton Gym! I am Cilan, I'm a Trainer of Grass-Type Polemon." Cress was next "I'm a Water-Type Specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance." he said with a flip of his hair. And finaly Chili "I'm Chili! And I light things up with Fire-Type Pokemon!" he said exuberantly. Cilan continued on with his introduction. "Normally we battle Trainers based on their Starting Pokemon's Types, but since you ordered the Three-Course Special, you have to battle all three of us, but you only need two wins to earn the Trio Badge."

That was good, while to me they don't look all that tough, Miju still will be the only Pokemon I battle with for this badge. Cilan started to walk over to a lever that would set the battle stage. Once it was all set up he turned back to me and said, "So? Which one of us is first?" Gesturing to himself and his brothers. I pointed at Cress and Chili went over to the sidelines to act as referee. He anounced the battle. "This is a Battle between...!" He runs over to me in a slow/fast scuttle like a Crabby and loudly whispers, "Heey! What's your name?!" "Clarissa" He runs back to his place and continues "Between CLARISSA from-!" He does the Crabby scuttle again and askes me in a loud wisper again "Heeeey! Where are you from?!" "Nuvema Bay" I state. He then, again runs back to his place as referee and again, continues "From NUVEMA BAY-! Nuvema Bay...? I didn't know Nuvema HAD a Bay...Do they...?" He asked Cilan, who was next to him watching. Cilan just sighed and said to leave the matter of Nuvema's appearent Bay and begin the battle. Chili looked like he did want to discuss the matter of Nuvema's Bay, but with a look from Cress that said 'I will string you by your toes over a starving Basculin filled tank' he went back to announcing the battle. He turned back to the stage with a serious look and said, "The battle between Clarissa from Nuvema Bay and Cress the Water Specialist Leader of the Striaton City Gym will now begin!" With that Cress sent out his Water-Monkey Pokemon Panpour who greeted the stage with a "Pour! Panpour!" Which to me meant "Hello! Let's begin!" While Miju took to the stage with great enthusiasm, a "Dew-wott!" and a broad, for him, stance and arms crossed as a pose. Chili held up both his arms and with a downward slash of both cried out "BEGIN!" and then the battle begun.

Day 2 Cress let Clarissa have the first move. "Miju! Jump up high!" With a "Wott!" Miju did so. Cress called out to his Panpour, "Panpour use Work Up!" Panpour got exited and energized with a strong cry of "Pour!"  
"Now Miju use Water Sport!" Water rained down in a spiral, thouroughly soaking to field with it. Cress tried to retaliate, "Now Fury Swipes!" But Clarissa was faster, "Dodge It! And use Tail Whip!", she commanded Miju. He dodged sharply and smacked Panpour with his tail, making Panpour lower his defenses. Cress attacked, "Panpour use Lick!" Panpour tried to lick Miju with a creepy expression. But Clarissa was still to quick to order a fast evasion, "Dodge!", she told Miju, and he evaded the Water-Monkey Pokemon tounge. "Now! Razor Shell on Panpour!" She commanded Miju to deal the finishing blow. With a sharp SLASH and a cry of "Pour" Panpour was knocked out cold. "Panpour!" Cress called worried. Chili announced the battle victor, "Panpour is unable to battle! The Victor is Clarissa from Nuvema Bay!"

Cress looked a little dejected but congratulated me on a good battle.  
Chili jumped on over to the other side of the battle field, saying exitedly "That was a good battle Clarissa! But don't think I'm going to be intimidated!" Cilan, who had taken Chili's place as referee announced the next battle, "The next battle between Chili of the Striaton City Gym and Clarissa of Nuvema Bay will now begin!" "Now Pansear! Let's get going!" Chili said, calling out the Fire-Monkey Pokemon. With a "Sear!" Pansear was out and ready. "Miju let's continue on." Clarissa said.

Chili made the first move. "Pansear use Lick!" Pansear tried to lick Miju but even without a command Miju dodged it, not wanting to get slobber on him. Clarissa retaliated "Miju use Tackle!" Miju did so with a "Dew!"  
Miju hit Pansear farback. Disoriented Pansear was getting tired fast, the Water Sport from the previous battle as soaking him and lowering his internal body heat. Chili seeing this attacked "Pansear use Incinerate!" Pansear, looking a little worse for wear tried to put enough power behind the attack, but seeing as he was fatigued by the earlyer Water Sport and at a type disadvantage he couldn't. The Incinerate barely affected Miju and seeing that Clarissa called out the finisher, "Miju use Water Gun!" Miju let loose a powerful burst of water on Pansear and that was all she wrote for the Fire-Monkey Pokemon.  
Chili let out a worried "Pansear!" at the sight of his friend. Cilan called out the result of the battle "Pansear is unable to battle! The Victory goes to Clarissa of Nuvema Bay!"

Chili and Cilan switched places at the battlefield with Cress as the referee. Cilan then adressed Clarissa, "You have won against both my brothers, the rule states that you need only to win two battles earn the Trio Badge from us however, you ordered the Three-Course Special, this means you can continue and have your meal for free or take the badge and pay for your food, which do you choose?" Clarissa replied, "I didn't choose the Special to have my food payed for me, I chose it to test how good Miju has gotten and how well he does in disadvantages. So, I will continue and we will win." Cilan looked a little suprised, but smiled and said "Well then, I won't keep you waiting! Pansage! Let's Do This!" He threw out his pokeball that reveals the Grass-Monkey Pokemon, who greeted his audience with a bow and a "Pan! Pansage!" Meaning "Everyone! Let us begin!" Clarissa looked at Miju and asked, "Miju! You ok for more?" He replied with a "Dew! Dew! Dewott!" Meaning "OSH! Let's go! Were gonna win!" Cress called out the battle "The battle between Cilan of the Striaton Gym and Clarissa will now begin!" With that, the final battle at the Striaton Gym began.

Clarissa was fired up and made the first move "Miju! Use Tail Whip!" Miju whipped his tail feverishly in Pansages' face, lowering his chance of defending quickly. Cilan called out his move, "Pansage use Vine Whip!" Vines came out of Pansages' fur whipping Miju repeatedly, causing great damage but at the end Miju, albeit tired, stood strong. Clarissa seeing this called for Miju to use Tackle. He did and it looked like a critical hit. Cilan countered "Pansage use Fury Swipes!" Pansage tried to scratch at Miju, running tword Clarissa's side of the battlefield but Miju dodged all the swipes, leaping away twords the middle of thee field. "Miju! Use Focus Energy!" Clarissa called. Miju stood and closed his eyes focusing his powers, when he opened them his eyes were sharp and centered. Cilan tried to attack "Pansage use Vine Whip!" Pansage turned around in place and shot his vines straight out in front of him but Miju dodged by jumping up above Pansage. Clarissa seeing Miju's actions called out "Now Miju let's finish this! Use Razor Shell!" As quick as lighting Miju drew his twin scallchop off both his thighs and swung them down in an 'X' pattern through Pansage. Time seemed to slow down then stop as Miju sliced with his scallchops. When he landed facing Clarissa, he put his scallchops back on his legs and crossed his arms with a "Wott." That seemed to make Pansage, who was frozen still, move again but unfortunatly for Cilan, that was to to the ground out cold with a weak "Pan...sage..." Cress seeing the result called out the battle, "Pansage is unable to battle! The Winner is Clarissa!"

Cilan returned his Pansage to his Pokéball and sighed, but smiled at Clarissa and said, "I lost, but you have earned the Trio Badge in all essance. This, is yours." With those words Cilan handed Clarissa her badge.

Clarissa POV I did it! I won the Trio Badge! I smiled at the Gym Leaders and thanked them telling Miju, who looked tired to come on. He jumped into my arms and sighed happy to be able to rest. I said goodbye to the Striaton Gym as I went to the Pokemon Center. Miju needs to rest. When we got there I went to Jasmine and had her heal Miju up and as we said goodbye we wondered what would happen on our way to Nacrene City.

Day 2 Clarissa walked along the streets of Striaton City, heading twords the Pokemon Topiary Garden that would lead to the road, that lead to Route 3. She passed by a water fountain and sat down with Miju and decided it was snack time. She Miju a ChocoCheri Berry Cookie and her a ChocoNanab Berry Cookie. They sat in topiary garden people watching, a fisherman, a lady doing cardio...an old man watching that lady with his hand...dressed as a 'lady', ... ok ... time to go. She headed out the wood ivory covered archway to Route 3, with Miju alongside her, they passed a Pokémon Daycare and a Preschool. She looked over the fence of the daycare at the pokemon staying there, even petting a Lilipup that decided to say 'Hi' to her and Miju and walked past the Preschool looking at the Toddlers and the frazzled help with symapthy, but she didn't stop. No. Never stop to help Prechoolers. Even if they're on fire. They should have been taught what 'No' means. She walked along the road heading to Wellspring Cave to train againsh cave dwelling pokemon. Training Miju on Woobat, Roggenrola and Drillbur from level 20, as result of her Three-Course Special, to level 23, before deciding it was going to get late soon and went back to Route 3, battling some Trainers and wild Pokemon. Blitzle, Pidove, and Audino, before reaching Nacrene City and heading for the Pokemon Center for a room and dinner. She made conversation with Jezibel Joy, had Miju checked up on and looked at her PokéStat to see his progress. He had leveled up from 23 to 25 from the training in Wellspring and along Route 3.

As she and Miju ate the food provided by the Center she made up the plan regarding her journey from Nacrene to Castelia, it was very long with Route 4, Pinwheel Forest and the Skyarrow Bridge inbetween. She wanted to train Miju for his battle with Lenora, the Nacrene City Gym Leader and a Specialist with Normal Types - via training on Route 4, Train in Pinwheel forest and look for the next members of her Team, which would probably eat up most if not all of a day, and the Skyarrow bridge takes almost two hours to get across on foot, one to a half hour if you ran it, depending on how good your stamina was and how fast aswell, and exlore Nacrene City, because of the warehouses and artist lofts, along with checking out the Café Warehouse she heard some people talk about, as well as have a relaxing day looking about the Nacrene Museum as a tourist.

She decided she would spend four days in the area, Day 1 - Training Miju on Route 4. Day 2 - Training in Pinwheel Forest as well as look for new Team members, also training them, to even the levels between them all and the battle with Lenora. Day 3 - Exlpore Nacrene City, the warehouses and the Café Warehouse and Museum. And on Day 4 - Battle Lenora and head off to the Skyarrow Bridge.

The first day would be training, the second in Pinwheel Forest, seeing as there are two trails that got through it that are man-made, a road that takes you straight through to the other side, no detours, to the Skyarrow Bridge, and the more nautre friendly that winds and twists through some wild pokemon, and although longer, is still a 'begining and end' type of trail unless you squeeze past thick trees to the more 'wild' part of the forest. The third would be spent galavanting around the City as a Tourist. And the fourth would be spent Battling Lenora, getting through Pinwheel Forest and across the Skyarrow Bridge and to Castelia City. She decided the next few days would work and went to her room and to bed with Miju falling asleep on her back.

### Second chapter...Whoo...took me a couple of days to do, what with Christmas stuff (Getting drunk on eggnog real!eggnog before the actual day) and the 12/21/12 yahoos...I think ill do a Winter Christmas Omake for Clarissa's Future as a Holiday Present to...PSY-Oppa! Or the first reveiwer for this story...no matter how late it is...again done on my phone...Do the horse dance till the new year! 


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Unova Clarissa and Miju 3 # I don't own Pokémon™ Satoshi Taijiri does

Four Days of Fun and Relaxation

Clarissa's POV I woke up at 11:07 a.m. today, pretty late but I'm not on an hourly schedule so it doesn't really matter. I do my morning rituals quick in order to get lunch for me and Miju. Fourty-five minutes is quick for some girls ya know. I got Miju up and went to get going but he didn't come. I turned around and I saw him shivering in place. I sighed and said, "Alright...go to the bathroom." And he did so in a flash. I could faintly hear a relived "Wott...!" From him, then the sound of flushing. He came back out ready to go but I stared at him. He looked at me asking, "Wott?" And I said, "Did you wash your hands?" He looked shocked then a little guitly and shook his head. I pointed to the bathroom and he went in again. I said loudly, "Soap and warm water!" He said "Okay!" And a minute later he was out with clean paws. I nodded and we both left for lunch. We passed by Jezibel and I told her if I could have the room for four days and she said it was ok. We went to the Center cafeteria and got Potato Soup for me and Pokemon food for Miju. After we ate we headed off to Route 4 to train.

Day 3 Clarissa and Miju trained on half a dozen Trainers and wild Pokemon till dinner. They battled Sawk, Throw, Tympole, and Timbur. And found a Challenge rock, which made more wild Pokemon want to battle them. They finished the day. With Miju leveling up to 30 according to her PokéStat and went back to the Nacrene City Pokemon Center for dinner. Clarissa talked to Jezibel for a while then ate Beef Stew, Bread, Salad and Milk for her and Pokemon food for Miju for dinner, said goodnight to Jezibel and went to bed with Miju using her as a pillow.

Day 4 Clarissa woke up at 8 a.m. and got ready for Pinwheel Forest. She ate breakfeast with Miju, which was Hot Cereal with berries, sugar, butter, and milk with juice on the side and some Clam Chowder for Miju. He was happy for that. They left for Route 4 and Pinwheel Forest. As they walked along the Route Clarissa told Minutes they were gong to fine new friends as well as train. When they got to the forest Clarissa decided to go through the Nature Path to look for new Pokemon and then Train the ones she caught on the Nature Path as well as the road until they were near Miju's level, which was at 30 so she would train them to at least level 25 each then to even out the gap and be good backup if needed with Lenora.

She searched through the forest until she came across one of the Pokemon she wanted, a Pansear. She had Minutes use Fury Cutter and Tackle until the Pansear was fatigued then threw a Pokeball and crossed her fingers. The ball shook, once, twice, then thrice and then clicked indicating that the Pansear was caught, she checked his level and moves with her PokéStat, which showed he was at level 14 and knew Incinerate, Leer, Scratch and Fury Swipes.

She decided to use a TM to have him learn Work Up. She could do so by putting his Pokeball into a PC Box and uploading the TM to his Pokeball, when he was released after it was done he would know the move, the same with HM's but they were harder to learn in general depending on the HM used, more powerful moves and complicated ones can be used in the same way, but require a bit of training to get then down to a standard of the TM's requirements, after that the sky's the limit with TM's.

She went back to the Pokemon Center and had Jezibel heal Miju and the Pansear she named Pinchi. They left off for the forest again to find the last Pokemon Clarissa wanted to catch in the forest. As she was looking high and low for it she heard a soft "Lill..." and went twords it finding a female Petilil. She had Pinchi battle her and after a few Incinerates, she was tired benighted too be caught. Clarissa went back to Jezibel to have Pinchi and the Petilil named Sophix healed up for more training. Clarissa went back the Pinwheel Forest again to train Pinchi and Sophix on the road meaning, Trainers. She checked her PokéStat and saw that Sophix was at level 15.

A half a dozen Trainers later Pinchi and Sophix were at level 20 and 22 respectively. So she decided to train them the rest of the way on the Nature Path. She had Pinchi battle Venipede, Petilil, and Sewaddle and Sophix battle Panpour, Pansage and Audino. By the time it was late they were at level 25 each and tired so she went back to the Pokemon Center for a dinner of Chicken Kabobs and Pokemon food and a good nights rest.

Day 5 Clarissa and her Pokemon were going to have a much needed break today so she went to get ready and have breakfeast which was sunny side eggs and bacon and berries for the pokemon and talk to Jezibel. She then and her Pokemon went to explore the City. She went to look around and in the warehouses that had been converted into houses and small businesses and the Café Warehouse for lunch and finaly the Museum to look at the exhibits.

When she entered the first thing she saw was a Dragonite skeleton. And a man in a lab coat explaining that it must have been an unknown Pokemon that went a fossil of an Armaldo. A meteor that most likely has a dormant Deoxis in it or at least some radiated residue. A series of bones that were used by Cubones and Marowaks. An ancient tribal mask used by the old civilizations of the Unova Region most likely. What looks like plates with Unown script on it and a rather pretty stone ball which she knows to be the sealed form of Zekrom. She and her Pokemon stayed until late talking to Hawes, Lenora's husband and the curator. Telling him to update the descriptions on the exhibits to most and telling him he needs to have more contact with the other regions archeologists and Museums to make sure that their artifacts are intact artifacts.

She said goodbye to Hawes and went back to Jezibel to have a roast chicken dinner and some Pokemon food. Clarissa went to bed early in order to get up for her battle with Lenora and to make it across Skyarrow Bridge. She went to bed with Miju in her back, Pinchi cuddled up against her stomach and Sophix in her arms.

Day 6 Clarissa's POV I woke up early to day and do my morning rituals which took me an hour and went to get breakfeast and say goodbye to Jezibel. I headed off to the Nacrene City Gym and saw Hawes who said hello and that he updated the information on the exhibits and he called other museums to confirm the artifacts and that they were all in order. I said it was good now that they are correct and said I'm off to battle your wife and went to the enterance to the Gym.

I went in and saw Lenora at one of the many tables stacked with books and asked for a Gym battle. She walked off and said I needed to read up on Pokemon first to battle her, jabbing her thumb at a book on a book case. She then went off into a back room and I went to the bookcase to open the book she was pointing at and found a button. I pressed it and the bookcase started to move to reveal a staircase, I put the book back before the bookcase could disappear and walked down the stairs.

I saw Lenora at a desk doing paperwork and when I entered she looked surprised saying, " No one has ever come to me this fast before, they usually ignore my hint and pick a book on Pokemon either long to read or a book thin enough to try to battle me early. What made you pick that book?" Clarissa said, "You pointed at it." "Really? Well then I can't not battle you after that answer so, I accept your challenge!" Lenora told her. She then screamed out "Hawes!" Who came running at the sound of her voice. He stopped near her with a "Yes dear?" And she said to Clarissa "What's your name?" Clarissa she replied, and Lenora told Hawes to be referee. He went to the sideline and announced their battle, "The battle between Clarissa the Challenger and Lenora the Leader of the Nacrene City Gym will now begin!

"Lilipup lets go!" Lenora called. "Miju do your best." Said Clarissa. "Lilipup use Take Down!" "Dodge." Clarissa said calmly. "Now use Water Pulse." Miju let loose a pulsating ring of water at an alarming speed at Lilipup, who had no time to dodge. It hit the Puppy Pokemon head on and caused it her to become heavily disoriented Miju took the opportunity to attack with a Water Gun, causing Lilipup to faint. Lenora returned her Lilipup and said, "That was impressive, knocking my Lilipup out that quickly but lets see how well you do against Watchog!" With that she sent out her last Pokemon. With an "Og!" Watchog was alert and ready for battle. "Miju use Focus Energy." Clarissa commanded. Miju focused his mind and body. Lenora decided to use and offense "Watchog use Hypnosis!" Watchog's eyes became hypnotic in a tunnel of red and yellow. But Clarissa told Miju to continue to focus and not to give up, the Hypnosis had no effect on Miju in this state. Clarissa decided to finish the battle fast. "Miju jump up and use Water Pulse!" As fast as a bullet Miju was airborn and hurling a powerful Water Pulse at Watchog. Neither Lenora or Watchog had a chance to dodge or retaliate before Clarissa ordered the final blow. "Miju use Razor Shell!" Before he hit the ground Miju brandished his scalchops and swung them down in a powerful arch, hitting Watchog and causing him to pass out. Hawes announced the winner. "Watchog is unable to battle the winner is Clarissa!"

Lenora sighed and returned her Watchog to his Pokeball. She walked over to Clarissa and smiled. She presented Clarissa with the Basic Badge. "You earned it. You wiped me out in such a short amount of time, so you deserve it." Lenora told her. "Thank you. Truth be told I just want to get to Castelia City by night time, I'm quite slow when I'm hungry so I've got to have the prospect of dinner in Castelia a motivator for me to get a move on." Lenora looked a little suprised but congradulated her again and went to walk her back to the Museum with Hawes. When they got there Lenora saw one of the exhibits had its description changed and asked why. Hawes said that Clarissa cleared up what they were and he got in contact with other Museums to confirm them and now they were pretty accurate.

Lenora looked astonished at Clarissa and asked how. Clarissa said She was an underground explorer and when she found something she didn't know what it was she called archaeologists to identify it and knew quite a bit on the other regions ancient past because of it. When she was done Lenora asked it she wanted a job with her and Hawes. Clarissa said maybe if she gets tired of traveling after the Unova League. Clarissa left the Nacrene City Museum with a job offer and another win.

Day 6 She made her way out ohf the City she had come to like and onto Route 4, then to Pinwheel Forest and its man-made road to the Skyarrow Bridge. She looked up at the towering structure and sighed. If it took someone two hours to walk the bridge, its gonna take her three. She sighed again and started walking. Halfway across she opened up Miju, Pinchi and Sophix's Pokeballs and started to whistle a tune she heard in a movie once. It was quite erie but fit the pace she was walking at just like in the movie, only she want wearing pumps. When she finally made it to Castelia City she made a beeline twords the Pokemon Center and it ls Joy, who's name is Julia, to heal her Pokemon and a nice much needed diner and a bed. When she was finaly settled in after talking to Julia, she and her Pokemon who thought she was their pillow drifted off knowing she would have to stay in the port city for at least a week trouble train, explore, battle Burg and be a tourist. With that she drifted off thinking about certain parts of that movie and the severed limbs of The Crazy 88.

# This is the third chapter. it was pretty long according to the journey. Now to write the Christmas Holiday Omake of-i don't know! This, something else or both. I dunno all I know is its gonna be up by 12-25-12 whew...this years gone by quickly...not quickly enough... 


End file.
